If Only
by Dramione 4eva-luv
Summary: An one shot about Hermione's father witnessing the breaking of Draco Malfoy, Sory in advance for any mistakes


A/N: I have never seen this kind of Dramione fics before so I decided to try and write one and hope that you all excuse me for the bad grammar and any mistakes!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and thus do not own any of the characters. I only use the character she had created.

Dr. Granger (Hermione's father) P.O.V

The tune of the famous Mendelssohn had began to play throughtout the hall in the church. Hermione clutch onto my hand; nervousness showing through her beautiful face. My heart beat in tune to the bridle march as I waited for us to walk through the hall and reach her future husband, Ron Weasley.

I have never figured out why Hermione wanted this marriage so abruptly, they may be good friends, but they just don't suit each other, they fight over everything.

I would have thought that Draco would stand a better chance since they once gotten together and could hold an intelligence conversation. They also loved each other, they just suddenly broke up one day with Hermione coming home devasated, it just happen a month ago.

Maybe that is why Hermione rushed into this marriage, to forget about the "foulsome, evil, little cockroach" that I knew caught her heart. I could tell that Hermione is not happy even with that smile that she plastered onto her face; her eyes had told me everything.

I held Hermione's hand tightly, not wanting to let Hermione go to someone who she did not love, as we walked towards Ron. Right when we entered the double door, I spotted Draco Malfoy, seated right at the back of the hall, wearing an expression that I could not read. His eyes however, let me caught something similar to that of Hermione. Sadness rushed out, uncontrolled.

My heart ached for them. Could they not see that they still love each other? And why would Hermione seem so sad on her own wedding day? I don't know if I could ever find out.

The father in the church, asked Hermione the same question that was once answered by me.

"… Miss Hermione Granger, would you accept his man as your lawfully wedded husband and vow to take care of him, and cherish him for as long as you live?"

"I do." There was no hesitation as there was no sign of happiness or any emotion. Just an answer that was memorized and read aloud for people to hear.

Applause began to rang through the hall and I shed a tear. Not because of the happiness that my only daughter has found her love and gotten married, but because that she did not. She entered an loveless marriage…

I look to the back and look at Draco. He still had the mask of unconcern on his face. But I could see his shaking hands and the clutching of his jaws, as if to make sure he would not break down in front of all these people… and maybe _Her_.

More sadness eluded from him and I could not look at him in the face as he seems so upset that it pained me from just a look at him.

I shared the first dance with Hermione as her father. Even though I had the questions in my mind, I never asked any, afraid that I might break her just by a small little question. Tears pooled in her eyes. And that is then that I knew that she is breaking slowly …slowly.

Her head is turned in another direction. I followed her line of vision and saw that her glaze is directed towards Draco, and a woman wearing emerald green on his arms. They made eye contact and Draco looked away immediately, unable to hold the look on Hermione's face. Hermione however, kept looking at Draco for a long time.

I then figured out that maybe, just maybe, that Draco broke Hermione's heart by being with another woman…

The dance ended just as handed my daughter to Ron. Walking to the back of the garden to follow Draco was not a good idea. Just a look on his pained face made my heart ached more. I quickly hide behind a tree as he sat down on a bunch. He slowly, inch by inch, moved his hands up to his face, though not a sound was reached, I know for a fact that he was crying his hearts out for the lost of Hermione, my daughter.

I figured out then and there that, somehow, Draco has managed to convince Herione that he was not the one for her, even though it seems pretty straight forward to me that he was the one.

Why they did break up was the question that was never answered…

At least it was left unanswered for a year

He wanted Hermione to move on, without Him…

The news hit me full force,  
>He died,<br>due to the fourth stage of lung cancer…

The torment I felt that day, I received the news, was unbearable.

He chose her Happiness over his own even when only having a year to live make me feel his unlimited love for her even after his death.

His decision showed and proved his undying love to her

Draco was-is always in love with her.

I always know that he does.

And, how I wish I could turn back time yet again.

But did he know that,  
>Hermione's time with him,<br>was her happiest?

If only, I could turn back time…

A/N: do you guys like the ending? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
